Worth Dying For
by BooksAndWarmSocks
Summary: Theirs was a truly beautiful journey. James and Lily's relationship over the years in James' eyes. Based off the song Beautiful by Bazzi and Camila Cabello.


A/N: Hey guys! I had the idea to write this songfic based on the song Beautiful by Bazzi and Camila Cabello when I was doing yoga and I just couldn't not write that. Granted, this fic was hella rushed as I'm going overseas today and I started it only a day before. Well, I hope you enjoy it and disclaimer disclaimer! I don't own the characters in this fic. Also make sure you check out my other fic called Kara Sevda! I'm 2 chapters in and I'll be updating in the 3rd or 4th week of december! (I'm going on holiday)

* * *

 _Hey,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_

 _Love your imperfections every angle_

 _Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

 _So I just had to let you know_

At age 11, James thought she was perfect. With her long and thick crimson tendrils that framed her face perfectly and her emerald green eyes that made it seem as if she was staring right at your soul, he thought it couldn't get any better. The many freckles that dusted her face gave her a sense of innocence that James had always found intriguing. How could she be anything less than perfect? Even the teachers thought Lily Evans was the embodiment of perfection. Standing up for the bullied, helping out fellow 1st years in Charms _and_ always ranking first in class, she already had her path set in Hogwarts. Which is precisely why James hated her.

 _The way that Gucci look on you amazing_

 _But nothing can compare to when you naked_

 _Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded_

 _You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it_

At age 17, James knew she was flawed. Far from perfect, actually. She had a temper that matched the colour of her hair and a tongue as sharp as a knife on her. He knew she bit her nails when she was nervous and that she always had trouble letting down her walls with others. He knew she tried colouring her beautiful red hair blonde in 5th year and got a dull brown instead. He knew how she cried herself to sleep almost every day the year following her parents' death. He knows what a wreck she is on a broom and he also knows she secretly tried to learn how to play quidditch from a textbook because she could not _stand_ to be bad at anything. But to James, all of this was what made her so perfect _to him._ It brought out the absolute best in her and if you looked close enough, you could tell how all of these added to her and made her so _Lily._ Her temper only ever flew when she tried standing up for the right thing. Her quick wit always kept James on his toes and made him want to try more. When James's parents died, she was there and he could talk to her because she had lost her parents too and was so in tune with her emotions. And she had admitted to him that she tried learning more about Quidditch partly to know what was going on in his games and to help him plan strategies. He prided himself on the fact that he knew her from top to bottom and knew her strengths and weaknesses even better than she knew herself. Lily Evans was far from perfect- and James loved that about her.

 _Started when we were younger_

 _Swear to God that I loved her_

 _Sorry that your mum found out_

 _Guess that we just really had the thunder_

 _Ain't nobody else said I'd be under_

 _Beautiful, beautiful life right now_

 _Beautiful, beautiful night right now_

They were described as many things. Some people called them the perfect match. Others said they completed each other. But none of those even measured to what they actually were together. He was the thunder to her lightning. Because what their comparisons got wrong was that they always described the two of them as one being-which was as far from the truth that it could be. The two of them would always be their own person. They were singular flames that shone brightly. But together? Oh together they _burned._ They burned as intensely as a wildfire. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. And this fact stayed with them throughout their lives. No matter whether they were fighting or united, they always made sure to burn the ground wherever they went. Because that was james and Lily, and Lily and James. What they shared was so intense and passionate that even those around them felt it. Together they were indomitable. And he would always be the thunder to her lightning because no matter what, he would always follow her. And the two of them together would always bring the rain down when they were together. They would always leave an effect wherever they went. And they would always be a team-because no matter where her lightning went, his thunder would follow.

 _Hey,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_

 _Love your imperfections every angle_

 _Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

 _So I just had to let you know_

James had never believed he was capable of loving anybody else more than he loved Lily. But when their beautiful baby boy was welcomed into the world on the 31st of July 1980, James realised he was sorely mistaken. Harry James Potter was the most beautiful baby they had seen. With his tufts of dark hair he inherited from James and his bright and full-of-life emerald eyes he got from Lily, James was at awe when he first held his son. His _son._ Laying in his arms was a baby that had both Lily and James in him. James fell in love with him immediately. It was magical, really. When little Harry closed his eyes, he was an exact copy of James but when he opened them, no one would doubt even for a second that Lily was his mother. James was a _father_ now. There was now a little boy in the world who would look up to him and call him Dad. He couldn't wrap his head around it because less than 4 years ago Lily wouldn't have even given him the time of day. And now here they were, welcoming their baby. And when he looked at his beautiful wife holding their baby, their Harry who shared his mother's eyes and his father's hair, he felt a surge of such great happiness and love. Because this is what was worth it, in the end. _Family._ His family was what made the dark times a little lighter for him. His little family with Lily and Harry was what gave him meaning. This is what he would fight for. Love was what kept them going. And that's what James Potter told himself when he looked out of the window of their tiny cottage on 31 October 1981. That's what he heard when he shouted at Lily to take Harry and go. That's what he last heard, when James Potter took his last breath and fell to the ground-leaving a legacy behind him. Because Love and Family are worth dying for.


End file.
